After the Prom
by Christina Hilt
Summary: My own version of what might happen between Scott and Lauren after the Prom.


**After the Prom**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are not my own.

_I wrote this little fic because I've just finished watching the Prom episode of Boston Public, and I can't wait until next week - so I decided not to! It's my theory of what might happen at the end of the night, between Scott and Lauren._

* * *

As the car drew closer to Lauren's home, Scott could feel his hands shaking more than at any point during the evening. Any worse, and he would be unable to drive! This was torture.

He was dreading reaching their destination. She would get out of the car and walk through that door, leaving him alone.

It didn't have to be like that. He knew what he wanted - to walk her to the door ... kiss her goodnight - but it wouldn't happen. He would never have the nerve, and she would simply smile sweetly, and turn away from him.

He drove slowly, to make their time together last. More than anything he could ever remember wanting in the world, he wanted this date to last forever.

A date.

With Lauren.

A date wasn't such an unusual thing. It was simply two people who liked each other choosing to spend time together. Most of the kids at the Prom had had dates - surely they weren't all agonizing over the goodnight kiss? They, at least, would have the excuse of being teenagers. They were supposed to be nervous about these things. But none of them had looked terrified to be dancing with their partners, and he was pretty sure that none of them had fainted when they had asked!

But it wasn't that simple for him. He had to deal with the fact that he was in love.

It had been the most perfect evening. Holding her close was simply ... wonderful. Terrifying, but wonderful! And she had kissed him. The memory of the touch of her lips as she had kissed his cheek was enough to make him gasp for breath like a fish out of water. It had been so beautiful. Oh - for that touch again!

"Scott?" The sound of her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

He swallowed, trying to find his voice. "What? Oh, erm .. yes," he stammered. "Yes, I'm fine."

She smiled that soft smile that would have made his knees go weak if he had been standing. "You seem a little quiet."

"I was just .. ah ... thinking about the evening," he forced out. Focus, Scott. Focus, he told himself, silently.

"It's been quite a night," she said, gently.

She didn't know the half of it!

"It certainly has," he agreed. "Only Winslow High could elect a boy as Prom Queen."

She laughed. "And still have the Prom King and Queen dance!"

Scott felt himself relaxing just a little. He glanced over to her and smiled, grateful for the lightness of the conversation. "Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves."

Lauren nodded. "It was nice to ... oh ... this is my place!"

Scott felt all the anxiety closing in on him as he pulled the car to the side of the road.

Without giving himself time to think about it, he said quickly, "I'll walk you to your door."

Hurriedly, he stepped out of the car and walked around to open the passenger door. She was so elegant as she took the hand he offered her, stepping daintily onto the sidewalk. Could she feel him shaking, he wondered? Stalling for time, he gently closed the car door behind her, and offered his arm. She took it, and they walked slowly towards the steps leading to her apartment. It seemed that she was in no rush, either.

"I've enjoyed this evening very much, Scott," she told him. "You're a good dancer."

Scott laughed nervously as they began to climb the half-dozen shallow steps to her door.

"Well, I'm not sure about my dancing, but I have enjoyed the evening." His mouth was dry, and he struggled with the words. "Your company has been ... perfect."

They reached the top of the steps, and she turned to face him. With a mixture of apprehension and joy, he noticed that she had not immediately hurried inside, to avoid the awkward moment. She was still there - smiling at him in the way that made his heart leap, but made his whole body tremble. How could she affect him like this? He was too old to be acting like a teenager.

"I'm glad that you asked me."

"As am I," he said, wondering if he looked as nervous as he felt. "Even if I did make rather a fool of myself."

Lauren laughed, turning her head in the way that Scott found so endearing. So elegant and graceful. She was simply ... perfection.

"No you didn't. It's very flattering."

For one moment, he almost felt that he had the courage to kiss her. He imagined himself stepping closer and reaching out to touch her lips with his own ... but at the last moment, his courage failed him. He took half a step backwards, and looked down, nervously. This was just too much for him to handle - her closeness, her beauty. His throat was constricted, and his palms were cold.

"Well, Lauren, I should ... erm ...," he stammered, "I should ... be going. It has been a very pleasant evening."

Why was he doing this? Something inside him was screaming at him that he was crazy for doing this, but he couldn't help himself. She was right in front of him, but he just did not have the nerve to kiss her. It was as though someone else was controlling his moves, and all he could do was watch in despair.

But Lauren was speaking to him, and her voice drew him back. Such a gentle voice.

"Scott?"

He smiled awkwardly at her. "Yes, Lauren?"

"Scott, this is a date, isn't it?" she asked him softly. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

His heart stopped.

For an eternity, he stood, paralyzed, gazing into her eyes. Then his heart began beating once again.

Slowly, as though moving through treacle, he took the single step that closed the distance between them. Closing his eyes, and barely able to breathe, he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. The soft warmth of her skin on his felt like the touch of an angel, and he sighed as he pulled back. Opening his eyes, he took in the closeness of her lips, and the radiance of her face.

He did not know whether it was he who moved, or Lauren, but a moment later, their lips met in the tenderest of caresses. It was the most exquisite sensation he had ever experienced, and time seemed to stand still in awe of the moment.

Hesitantly, Scott encircled her lightly with his arms, and gently drew her closer to him. Her arms wound softly round his shoulders, and he sighed in pleasure at the feeling. This was how things should be between them. What he had wanted - craved - for as long as he could remember.

Their kiss lasted for several long blissful minutes, and as their lips finally parted, he stood, unable to move, for several more.

When he regretfully told her that he should go, she smiled and nodded.

They kissed once again, before parting, each with a look of regret. Once again, a voice inside him screamed at him, demanding to know how he could simply walk away from her. He had to stay. She wanted him to stay!

But no. Taking things too fast would ruin everything, and it was not his way. Lauren was something unique and infinitely special. There was no rush. Nothing would spoil things for them now. However much he wanted to stay and hold her, this was the right thing to do.

With a light head and heart, he took one more look at that tender, beautiful smile, and turned away. At the bottom of the steps, he turned and watched as she stepped inside her door, her eyes meeting his for a moment before it closed behind her.

More than ever before, Scott Guber was in love.

* * *

A/N: This chapter last updated on: 2002-05-07


End file.
